


Un encuentro inesperado

by Aeren



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:17:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeren/pseuds/Aeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry regresa a casa después de una aburrida noche de trabajo cuando se encuentra con la visión más tentadora que hubiese imaginado, Scorpius Malfoy en ropa interior, intentando hacer funcionar su cafetera. A veces los encuentros inesperados, son los más satisfactorios.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un encuentro inesperado

 

**Hola a todos/as, para celebrar el aniversario de nuestro querido Harry, hoy os dejo un pequeño one-shot que espero os guste, como siempre, todo comentario es muy agradecido, espero de verdad que os guste y por favor, ¡leed las advertencias! Gracias por leer y comentar, saludos y hasta la próxima.  
**

**Aeren  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter y su mundo pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Warner Brothers. No se infligen los derechos de copyright de forma intencionada.

**Título:** Un encuentro inesperado.

**Pairing:** Harry Potter/Scorpius Malfoy.

**Rating:** NC-17

**Número de palabras:** 7.220...

**Estatus:** Completo.

**Resumen:** Harry regresa a casa después de una aburrida noche de trabajo cuando se encuentra con la visión más tentadora que hubiese imaginado, Scorpius Malfoy en ropa interior, intentando hacer funcionar su cafetera. A veces los encuentros inesperados, son los más satisfactorios.

**Advertencias:** Es un oneshot puramente PWP y EWE, es decir, para mí el epílogo no existe, hay algunas fechas que no coincidirán con el canon. Es obvio añadir que hay sexo y lenguaje adulto, pero lo aviso. Los dos implicados son mayores de edad.

**Notas:** Mi eterno agradecimiento a Piruleta3 y Lucy que se han leído esto cuando aún era imposible de leer y aún así me han animado a seguir. ¡Sois lo más!

**Beta** : Hermione Drake, sin la que no podría haber conseguido que esto estuviese aquí, porque siempre hacer que los fics estén mucho mejor, porque es seria con su trabajo y sus comentarios siempre, siempre, me arrancan una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ¡miles de gracias!

* * *

_Un encuentro inesperado_

* * *

Por un solo momento quise volver a tener dieciocho años. Luego recordé con un escalofrío que a esa edad apenas estaba recuperándome de las persecuciones de aquel hijo de puta... Tom Riddle. Que escogiese para olvidar el camino más fácil tampoco era sorprendente, digo; joder, era sólo un niñato que había pasado toda la puta adolescencia escapando y reprimiéndome, con el coco lleno de idioteces que me hicieron creer que dar la vida era lo correcto. Maldición, la Orden de Merlín se la deberían haber dado al que me lavó el cerebro, hizo un trabajo cojonudo. ¿Por donde iba...? Ah sí, a los dieciocho había vencido al Señor Tenebroso y también había conseguido otras metas menos importantes para el publico, que parecía seguir mi vida como si fuese una radionovela. Uno de esos logros fue follar hasta hartarme, fue entonces cuando descubrí que disfrutaba tanto de las varitas como de los calderos. Sí lo sé, la frase es bastante cliché.

Me pasé meses derrochando mi salud y mi dinero. Fueron buenos tiempos, no voy a negarlo, me divertí como, cuando y cuanto deseé, pero claro, también me llegó la hora de sentar la cabeza y cuando quise darme cuenta tenía veintisiete años, un trabajo de oficina que detestaba y tres niños que eran lo más maravilloso que me había pasado. Los diez años siguientes se fueron en un suspiro, entre pañales, mocos, noches en vela, primeras escobas, libros, navidades y cumpleaños. Quise que tuviesen lo que yo no tuve, pero a los treinta y siete, y con los niños ya en el colegio, tenía claro que mi matrimonio hacía aguas; otro cliché, ¿verdad? Mi vida está llena de ellos. Así que aquí estoy, con cuarenta y dos, un nuevo y absorbente trabajo que me encanta —aunque jure lo contrario—, una ex esposa, un hijo de veinte que ha hecho su vida en Rumania y tiene una relación más estrecha con su tío que conmigo, uno de diecinueve que estudia en Londres pero que pasa más tiempo asaltando mi nevera que en la universidad y una hija de diecisiete que se marcha a París a estudiar junto con su madre y su nuevo marido.

Niños... joder con los niños, que rápido crecen. Después de encontrarme con el mejor amigo de Albus en ropa interior, en plena cocina, con los ojos entrecerrados por el sueño, intentando hacer funcionar mi nueva cafetera _muggle_ , creo que voy a tener que replantearme el concepto _niño_.

Parado en el umbral, llevando sólo unos pantalones de deporte y aún húmedo por la rápida ducha que había tomado en el baño de la entrada, me limité a devorar cuanto pude de esa esplendorosa visión que era Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Está bien, su padre la cagó con el nombre tanto como yo con el de Al, pero mierda, el resto... joder, tenía que reconocer que los genes de Draco habían producido la cosa más hermosa que había visto en mi vida. Maldito Malfoy, si soy sincero conmigo mismo, tengo que admitir que más de una vez soñé con ponerle la mano encima, y no para maldecirle precisamente. Pero lo de su hijo superaba cualquier expectativa. No era mucho más alto que su padre o que yo mismo, pero Scorp no estaba tan delgado como Malfoy lo estuvo en su día, gracias a Merlín. Su cuerpo pálido era una continua sucesión de elegantes planos y sinuosas ondulaciones; _perfecto_. Ensimismado, recorrí con avidez el juego de los músculos de la espalda, o el modo en que esos minúsculos slips negros apenas cubrían sus nalgas. Para cuando alcancé a divisar el inicio de esa preciosa rajita que la ropa interior no conseguía ocultar por completo estaba tragando la abundante saliva que se había ido acumulando en mi boca. Tuve que contener el impulso de no relamerme, porque _el niño_ , de verdad, estaba demasiado bueno como para que un pobre investigador privado que estaba sufriendo un preocupante periodo de sequía como yo se le resistiese. Carraspeé, evitando reírme ante el sobresalto que hizo que el bote de café se le resbalase de las manos. Antes de haberlo pensado, tenía la varita en la mano y el recipiente flotaba de forma obediente hasta el mostrador. Gajes del oficio.

—¡Señor Potter! ¿Dónde...? Joder, eso ha sido alucinante...

—Varita preparada, Scorp —respondí con una mueca. Mis ojos, esos traidores, volvieron a recorrer el camino hasta la entrepierna, _sin duda ahí había una buena varita,_ para volver a subir hasta su rostro abochornado. Si la vista de espaldas era increíble, observarlo de frente, en toda su jodidamente gloriosa semidesnudez, casi consiguió que mi cerebro colapsase. Hombros surcados de músculos, el airoso perfil de las clavículas parecía dirigir mis pupilas hasta unos pezones sonrosados. Era lampiño, lo que me permitió admirar sin impedimentos toda la cremosa piel inmaculada. Los huesos de la cadera marcaban un sinuoso camino hacia la entrepierna; el ligero embudo que convergía en su ingle estaba adornado por un finísimo sendero, tan rubio como su melena. De nuevo, me reafirmé en que la breve prenda negra no escondía, más bien enfatizaba, la tentadora erección matutina que empujaba bajo el tejido. Más arriba descubrí el inicio del vello púbico de color dorado. Está bien, pensé, ahí se acababan las dudas sobre si los Malfoy se teñían el pelo. Con cierto sobresalto, subí de nuevo la mirada, hasta que me encontré prendido de esos iris celestes, bordeados de un cerco gris pizarra, que siempre me habían parecido increíblemente bellos. Parpadeé ante la idea y fingí que no me lo había estado comiendo con la mirada durante un impreciso periodo de tiempo. Ensayando una pose relajada, apoyé el hombro desnudo en el umbral.

—Siento mucho todo esto, no sabíamos que llegaba esta mañana y... —tartamudeó. Estaba descalzo y obviamente incómodo. Decidí que ese rastro ruborizado sobre el puente de la recta nariz me encantaba. Su voz era más ronca de lo que recordaba y sus labios, gruesos y sonrojados, creaban un precioso contraste con su rostro de porcelana. Una mano de dedos finos apartó a un lado el largo y espeso flequillo que escondía su mirada.

—¿Sabíamos...? —inquirí, arqueando una ceja.

—¡Albus! Albus y yo... Él me dijo que podíamos quedarnos... quiero decir que Al comentó algo sobre que usted no estaría en todo el fin de semana... anoche aprovechamos que por fin coincidiamos y bueno.. usted sabe... nos tomamos unas copas y la cosa se alargó... —explicó por lo bajo, aún retorciendo las manos.

Compadeciéndome un poco ante su evidente turbación, dí un par de pasos y entré en la diminuta cocina, que aquella mañana se me antojó más pequeña que nunca. No tengo costumbre de hacer demasiada vida hogareña, pero el café es una prioridad. Tomé el tarro de cristal y le hice un gesto con la cabeza. Mientras llenaba el depósito y buscaba un par de tazas le lancé una mirada que esperaba le incitase a seguir hablando. Verle encaramado en uno de los dos banquillos, el codo apoyado en la isleta, la mano en el cabello enredado, me hizo inexplicablemente feliz. ¿Quizás era hora de buscarme un novio o una novia?

—¿Estáis con resaca? Ya sabes que no apruebo que os paséis con el alcohol. Sois unos críos —regañé con mi tono más paternal y relamido. Incluso para mis propios oídos aquel sonsonete resultaba falso. En serio, no sé porqué se molestaba en llevar nada, ¿esa es la ropa interior que llevan los chicos ahora?

—Ummm... no, ya tomé anoche algo, al llegar —explicó. Percibí como me espiaba de reojo, los ojos clavados en algún punto de mi espalda. Le contemplé por encima del hombro mientras rescataba las pastas de chocolate a las que me había vuelto adicto.

—¿Eres uno de esos, no? —El café humeaba cuando le dejé un tazón horrible que James creyó gracioso regalarme por mi cuarenta cumpleaños. Vi que lo sorbía sin siquiera añadir azúcar. Chico listo, aunque claro, fue el primer Malfoy en ir a Ravenclaw en la historia de _esa_ familia.

—¿Uno de esos...?

—Ya sabes —insistí, el bote de galletas se abrió con un leve _pop_. Le ofrecí una mientras seguía sin perder detalle de sus soñolientas facciones. Nuestros dedos se rozaron y por Merlín si no sentí una pequeña descarga a causa de ese leve contacto—. Esas personas que necesitan un rato para espabilarse...

—Eso parece —murmuró, más ruborizado si cabe, ¿desde cuando el chico era tan tímido? No parecía hijo de Draco, qué no hubiese dado yo porque el padre hubiese sido la mitad de callado que Scorp— ...iré a vestirme y me marcharé... —ofreció al cabo de un minuto.

—No pasa nada. —Agité una mano restándole importancia, como si cada día que regresase a casa tras una aburrida noche de vigilancia me encontrase a un bombón semidesnudo esperando por mí—. ¿Albus no quiere café o aún sigue durmiendo la mona?

—No está aquí —Sus ojos azules rehuyeron los míos—. Anoche... hummm... bueno, ya sabe...

—¿Y te dejó aquí solo? ¡Que anfitrión más estupendo! —ironicé, sorprendido del poco tacto de Albus—. ¿Por qué no regresaste a casa entonces?

—Ninguno de los dos podía aparecerse y esto está más cerca. Además, papá está en New York y no me apetecía estar solo en Wiltshire... —aclaró de forma atropellada—. Al traía la llave y las protecciones nos dejaron paso... así que bueno... y luego la chica prefirió...

—O sea que te dejó aquí y se fue con su ligue —resumí, sirviéndonos una nueva ronda y tomando otra galleta. Lo evalué con la mirada. Parecía recién duchado, aunque él se había tomado la molestia de secarse el cabello. El mío aún me goteaba por la espalda. Entrecerré los párpados y con regocijo me relamí las migas de chocolate de los dedos, notando cómo sus ojos seguían todas y cada una de mis acciones—. ¿No estás celoso?

—¿Qué? —Palideció antes de ruborizarse tanto que las orejas parecieron llamearle—. ¡Señor Potter, Albus y yo... _jamás_...! Es decir, es mi mejor amigo.. .como mi hermano. Nunca... nunca podría mirarle _de esa_ forma.

—Ajá. ¿Y eso me convierte a mí en algo así como tu segundo padre? —indagué en voz baja. Bebí de nuevo del café, mientras Scorp me imitaba. Se limpió los labios con la punta de la lengua... Oh dulce Circe, _líbranos de los niños_.

—¡No, claro que no! Lo... lo siento, en serio, no quería insinuar... que usted... —Por primera vez, de verdad, posó su mirada en mí. Había algo voraz en el fondo de esos iris celestes, algo que durante un brevísimo instante me deslumbró con su intensidad.

—Y... ¿por qué no regresaste acompañado, Scorp? Seguro que un chico tan guapo como tú no tendría problemas para encontrar compañía.

—No... en el _Blue Cats_ no había nadie de mi tipo, señor... —murmuró, tan bajo que tuve que inclinarme para descifrar lo que dijo. La isleta que nos separaba era pequeña y, de pronto, el hecho de oler mi champú en su cuerpo me hizo ser consciente de lo cerca que estábamos el uno del otro.

—Eres exclusivo ¿eh? —insinué, mientras dudaba en repetir con una tercera galleta. Scorp masticaba aún los restos de la primera—. ¿Y cual es tu tipo..?

Observé cómo tragaba con fuerza. Comprensivo, le serví un vaso de zumo, que levité hasta su palma. Lo bebió en silencio, la nuez destacaba en su cuello largo y elegante, adornado por un diminuto lunar. Ah, qué ganas de comprobar cuanta presión debería emplear para marcar esa preciosa piel.

—No lo sé... —Pude oler la mentira. Me ganaba la vida descubriendo secretos y allí había algo, podía apostar mi varita. Me levanté y dí un paso, apoyando una mano sobre la meseta, justo al lado de donde Scorp reposaba el codo.

—¿Cómo que no lo sabes...? _Hasta yo_ a tu edad tenía un tipo, Scorpius...

Siguió sentado, en apariencia impasible, sin hacer ningún intento por levantarse. Alzó la cabeza y me evaluó durante un rato, casi ni pestañeó mientras clavaba esa intensa mirada azul en mí. Cien por cien Malfoy, no había quien lo negase. El aire a nuestro alrededor pareció cargarse de energía. Casi podía tocarla, una presencia más. Insistente y molesta. Delirante, exótica e inesperada. Pura lujuria pugnando por descubrirse y estallar hasta consumirnos.

—Nunca he estado con nadie, no _así_ ¿vale? —masculló al fin, con los pómulos encendidos. Desde mi posición descubrí que sus pestañas eran insanamente largas y curvadas. Me lamí los labios, que de pronto estaban secos.

—Eres _¿virgen?_ —pregunté, graznando la última palabra, con la sorpresa pintada en la cara.

La risita avergonzada y el encogimiento de hombros me animaron a dar un paso más. Morgana bendita, incluso se le había sonrojado el pecho. Qué _niño_ más adorable.

—Lo hace parecer algo imposible... mi padre dice...

—¿Te ordenó que esperases al sangre-pura perfecto, como él? —No pude evitar pincharle un poco. Hablar mal de Draco se había convertido en un deporte, más que en algo que realmente sintiese de verdad. Nuestros hijos habían sido compañeros inseparables durante el tiempo suficiente como para obligarnos a mantener una cordial relación que había llegado a apreciar.

—No —negó mientras fruncía el entrecejo—, me aconsejó que experimentase, pero que... _eso_ debería... _hacerlo_ con alguien que tuviese un significado para mí y para... el que yo fuese importante... alguien que me cuidase. ¿Acaso es eso malo?

Parpadeé, fijándome en la expresión desafiante de Scorp, que aguardaba mi respuesta manteniendo un tenso silencio. Me incliné sobre él y entonces estuvimos a la misma altura. Desde tan cerca, distinguí esas tenues pecas que descansaban sobre su nariz. Alcé un dedo y despacio delineé una de sus cejas, apreciando la textura y la delicadeza de la piel de debajo.

—Elitista... o romántico —bromeé. Descendí, recorriéndole el pómulo, la ruborizada mejilla, dibujando la línea de la mandíbula hasta alcanzar el grueso labio inferior—. ¿Qué eres tú, Scorp?

—No lo sé... —musitó—, quizás sólo deseo lo mejor. —Sus dedos se aferraron con fuerza al borde de la isleta, mientras delineaba la curva de su boca con mi pulgar.

—Lo mejor... —repetí por lo bajo—, eres un Malfoy de los pies a la cabeza, ¿no es cierto? —ronroneé. El cambio sutil en la atmósfera que nos rodeaba se acentuó. Se mojó los labios y en el proceso me rozó el dedo con la lengua—. ¿Y qué es para ti lo mejor...?

—Sólo hay una persona con la que quiero estar _así_ —aceptó con sencillez. Había decisión y firmeza, como si, de pronto, el chico tímido de antes hubiese desaparecido por ensalmo—. De todas formas, ¿por qué le importa lo que yo haga..? —Me examinó de arriba abajo, fiel reflejo de la sensual evaluación a la que yo le había sometido un rato antes. Por Morgana, se me erizaron los pezones, una oleada de deleite latió excitándome con brutalidad. Afuera, el chasquido de la puerta fue la única muestra de que acababa de alzar las protecciones. Nadie iba a interrumpirnos.

—Porque ¿sabes? —comenté—. Sería una auténtica pena que esta preciosa boca no fuese besada cada día, a cada minuto. —Hundí más el dedo, hasta que noté cómo me mordía. La sombra de algo duro y metálico me tocó y, con una sonrisa, suspiré por el placer que me produjo la suave succión a la que me sometía—. ¿No lo piensas tú también, Scorpius?

Mis labios alcanzaron la comisura de los suyos. Olía a jabón, a dentífrico, a café y chocolate. Me rugió la sangre en las venas y la magia en la yema de los dedos. Respiré hondo intentando calmarme, ese niño no tenía ni idea de lo cerca que estaba de ser follado hasta el cansancio. Aparté el pulgar y sin dejar de mirarlo lo chupé, gimiendo con obscenidad. Las rápidas vaharadas de su aliento me quemaban la piel. Con un gesto seco le giré para, acto seguido, situarme entre sus piernas entreabiertas. Sentir la erección apenas contenida por la tela me llevó a ser más agresivo. Paseé las palmas por los costados de sus brazos, notando cómo temblaba. Gruñí por lo bajo, incapaz de ocultar lo mucho que me gustaba lo que estaba viendo. Me encontré con sus pupilas dilatadas fijas en mi rostro, como si buscase algo, lo que fuese. Le alcé la barbilla y volví a rozarle, deslizando mi nariz por sus pómulos e inspirando hondo su esencia. Hacía mucho que no deseaba a nadie como al mago que se aferraba a mis muñecas con sus dedos de uñas impecables. Oh sí, era un jodido Malfoy de los pies a la cabeza.

—Señor Potter... —musitó. Más que una protesta, me pareció que necesitaba decirlo en voz alta, como si pronunciar mi nombre hiciese más real el instante.

—Ajá...el mismo... —afirmé, hundiendo la cabeza para seguir besándole a placer

—Pero...yo creí que usted... —tartamudeó. Sin embargo siguió sujetándome, evitando que me alejase demasiado. Inclinó el cuello, dándome acceso a esa piel, ligeramente rasposa que lamí y acaricié. Era mi propio caramelo. Y no iba a compartirlo.

—Scorp... eres tan... —busqué las palabras, pero no las hallé, así que usé mi boca de una forma más elocuente y efectiva. Noté como se agarraba a mis hombros, dejando escapar pequeños lamentos al compás de las caricias que le estaba prodigando—. Joder... que bueno estás...

—¿Señor...? —Había súplica en su voz cuando me aparté para mirarle desde una prudencial distancia. Se mordisqueó el labio, y algo me rugió en el centro del pecho. Mis manos tenían vida propia mientras le recorrían. Scorpius era cálido, firme, suave sin ser delicado. Hermoso.

—Sería una pena que éstos no fuesen besados —continué, la punta de la lengua circundó un diminuto pezón rosado que mordí y chupé hasta conseguir arrancarle un quejido ronco. Me enredó los dedos en el cabello, tirando con insistencia para apretarme, arqueándose contra mi boca. Le aferré por las caderas, mis pulgares frotando el delicado hueso que sobresalía tentándome —. ¿Alguien te ha tocado Scorp...o tú lo has hecho?

Agitó la cabeza, el cabello platino ocultando en parte sus facciones.

—Alguna...alguna vez... —reveló de forma entrecortada. Me arrodillé con decisión, sobre el suelo de baldosas de mi cocina, en medio de los nervudos muslos del mejor amigo de mi hijo. Scorpius casi había resbalado de su asiento, pero no me importaba, tenía su entrepierna al alcance de mi boca.

—¿Te han besado el pecho, los pezones...el ombligo? —insistí, ilustrando cada palabra con hechos. Hundí la lengua en el convulso ombligo y dibujé el camino de las venas azuladas que surcaban su bajo vientre. Tuve que asirle, o le hubiese tenido embistiéndome la cara. Hundí la nariz en su regazo, inhalando el rico aroma almizclado. La tela estaba húmeda y salada cuando la chupé con fuerza—. ¿Te han comido la polla alguna vez Scorpius...?

Le miré, había posado una mano sobre mi nuca, la otra en el respaldo del banquillo, temblaba tanto que fue incapaz de responderme. Gemí mientras mi lengua jugaba con el vello que escapaba del slip. La mancha de humedad destacaba con claridad el contorno de su sexo. Pasé la lengua por el borde de la prenda. Su respingo me dijo que le había rozado el glande. Le succioné, espoleándole hasta que luchó por frotarse contra mi.

—Te han lamido despacio...recorriendo cada centímetro, empapándote de saliva, hasta que has estado tan cachondo que entrar en la boca es una necesidad. Porque la tienes tan dura que sabes que te correrás sólo con las caricias de la lengua que te toca... —continué mordisqueándole la ropa, que a aquellas alturas estaba empapada. Noté los aguijonazos del deseo torturando mi propia erección. Los ojos de Scorp parecían haberse vuelto negros, jadeaba con rapidez, tragando saliva cada cierto tiempo mientras me observaba. Volví a inclinarme, incitándole hasta llevarle a un punto donde sabía que no podría negarme nada, donde sería mío por completo—. ¿Le has follado la boca a alguien Scorpius? Bien adentro, te has clavado tan profundo que tocas su garganta, mientras te traga y vibra y aprieta y entonces, tú vas más allá... —Mordí y besé, sin perderme un detalle de su rostro—. Le llenas la boca hasta que rebosa y ves tu semen resbalar y quieres que se lo beba, que chupe hasta la última gota de ti, y el orgasmo se vuelve eterno mientras embistes, una y otra vez... —Me detuve, con los dientes apretados por mi propia necesidad, que pulsaba en ardientes oleadas.

—No...nunca... _no así...—_ respondió en cambio con voz ahogada—. Pero quiero...Merlín, quiero... por favor...

—¿Qué quieres Scorpius? —insistí, mi lengua se perdió en su ingle un instante, adorando el sabor y la textura de la piel escondida.

—Eso... —gimió. Ni siquiera registré en momento en que me puse de pie, dominándole de nuevo con mi estatura. Abrí despacio sus muslos cubiertos de un vello aterciopelado, que brillaba incoloro—. Quiero eso, _házmelo_...quiero eso... —Se detuvo, aferrándome por los brazos para luego recorrerme las clavículas. Los ojos le brillaban, enfebrecidos, su boca húmeda cerrándose con avidez sobre uno de mis pezones. El golpeteo duro del metal de su piercing contra la sensible carne me hizo trastabillar. Cuando quise darme cuenta, mis manos estaban dentro de esos slips negros, acunándole las nalgas tersas. Le alcé sin apenas esfuerzo. Scorp ronroneó, retorciéndose de gusto por la fricción que el algodón de mi pantalón creó al frotarse contra el nylon empapado que cubría sus genitales. Sus muslos me rodearon, las pantorrillas delgadas cruzadas alrededor de mi cintura.

—Así que, ¿Te gustaría que te la chupase, Scorp? —musité en su oído, sin detener el vaivén. Era como un potrillo salvaje, brazos y piernas demasiado largos, pero lo bastante liviano como para poder alzarle sin problemas—. Dime, ¿te gustaría correrte, verme con tu polla en la boca?

—Oh Merlín...sí —lloriqueó amarrándose a mi cuello. Su aliento ardía cuando se acercó a mí, relamiéndose, antes de delinear mi labio inferior, la bolita de metal me provocó un leve cosquilleo que torturó mí sobre estimulado sistema. Abrió la boca y con suavidad, mordisqueó y succionó, hasta que me hormigueaba el cuerpo por la necesidad—. Sí...quiero eso. Pero también me gustaría _hacerlo..._

—Scorpius... —pronuncié. Sus labios estaban recorriendo hambrientos mi cuello, deslizándose despacio, arriba y abajo, friccionándose contra mi barba de dos días. Sus ojos celestes enturbiados por la violencia de la pasión que estaba acabando con la poca cordura que conservábamos—. Cama...ahora.

—Sí... —afirmó, su lengua hundiéndose en mi oído, afuera, adentro, caliente, vigorosa, decidida—. Oh sí... he soñado tanto con esto...por favor... por favor, fóllame.

Cerré los ojos, intentando asimilar las palabras, luchando por contener el ansia de desnudarle y joderle hasta dejarle inconsciente. Incliné la cabeza para besarle, necesitaba hundir algo de mí en él. Desesperado, casi lloré de placer cuando nuestras lenguas se enredaron. Caminé hasta que su espalda se apoyó contra la pared más cercana. Habíamos dejado el taburete tirado, y uno de los cuadros que adornaba la pared cayó cuando Scorp alzó el brazo mientras le levantaba, quizás buscando sostenerse. Gruñí, devorándole de nuevo. No fue un beso tierno, o lento. Los dedos de Scorp acunaron mi nuca, tirando de los mechones húmedos, pugnando por tomar el control. Cedí, mordiéndole, jadeando de pura dicha al sentirle dentro de mi, mientras le clavaba las uñas en el trasero, amasándolo. Embestí contra su pelvis. Los firmes muslos se anclaron en mi cadera y con cautela, deslicé los dedos hasta que sostuve los tensos testículos, comprimiendo la gruesa base de su verga, que ya estaba tan dura como la mía. Notaba como latía pesada y húmeda contra mi palma. Sabía que si no bajábamos la intensidad nos correríamos y no quería eso.

Le constreñí una vez más, deleitado por el modo en que su miembro encajaba en mi mano. No podía esperar para ver su rostro cuando le tuviese en la boca, cuando le demostrase cuanto se podía disfrutar del sexo. Me temblaba el cuerpo entero por la desesperación de frotar y frotar hasta conseguir el orgasmo, pero me detuve. Apoyé mi frente sudada en la suya, mirándole profundamente a los ojos.

—Por favor... —rogó, su lengua descendió incitante, llevándose el sudor que rodaba por mi cuello. Mordió la piel palpitante de la carótida, el pendiente tanteó ese punto que era capaz de erizarme con el más leve de los roces. Tenía el vello de todo el cuerpo tan erecto como la verga.

—Vamos, vamos a mi dormitorio, a mi cama...—ordené con suavidad—. Si vamos a follar no va a ser contra una pared, como si estuviésemos en un puto cuarto oscuro...Si vamos a follar te lo haré en una cama, donde pueda ver como te corres mientras estoy dentro de ti. Donde tú puedas hacer conmigo lo que deseas —aclaré, mirándole contener la respiración. A centímetros, era tan guapo que me robaba el aliento y la voluntad. Era una locura, podría ser su padre, había tantas cosas que me gritaban que me detuviese que mi mente giraba presa del caos más absoluto. Quizás algo de esto de reflejó en mi expresión porque Scorpius se acercó para darme un beso feroz, y cada pensamiento se volatilizó, arrasado por el calor que ardía en mis venas. Iba a hacerlo. Por Godric, ni el mismo Voldemort reencarnado impediría que acabásemos en la cama.

—Tengo casi veinte años...hace tres que soy mayor de edad —musitó entre urgentes caricias—. _Necesito esto_...no te atrevas a detenerte ahora...fóllame joder, no soy una damisela desvalida, ¿vale? Quiero que me folles y quiero follarte. Merlín...nunca sabrás cuanto he ansiado esto.

—¿Quieres follarme Scorp? —susurré, más excitado por la idea de lo que quería reconocer. Tiré de él y me aparecí en mi cuarto. Le dejé en el lecho, que esperaba con las sabanas preparadas y abiertas. La colcha doblada a los pies. Por mucho que Hermione dijese lo contrario, los elfos son la puta gloria. Me incliné sobre su cuerpo para robarle un nuevo beso, lento y casi precavido—. Podrás joderme hasta que te hartes...pero primero voy a hacer que te olvides de tu nombre, Scorpius Malfoy.

—Prométemelo —susurró, sus dedos fríos provocándome miles de temblores.

Descendí, mimando el pecho, los pezones, mientras nos movíamos hasta que estuvimos en el centro del colchón. El tímido sol del amanecer se filtraba a través del visillo color azafrán, creando dibujos anaranjados sobre nosotros. Mordisqueé el hueso de su cadera, jugando a seguir con la lengua las manchas de luz que le tatuaban el vientre. Me deshice de mi ropa y aparté la suya. Le observé un momento, dubitativo. No es que me avergonzase de mi físico, hago deporte tres veces en semana y me mantengo activo, pero no soy un crío. Mi piel parecía más oscura junto a la suya. Estaba ruborizado, pero me examinó con tal apetito que mis reservas se evaporaron junto con las últimas dudas. Sonreí de lado mientras continuaba frotando mi erección, que pulsaba necesitada. Él era más largo, pero mi polla definitivamente era más gruesa. Convoqué el aceite perfumado que guardaba para cuando me apetecía hacerme alguna paja y como al descuido, lo abandoné a su lado. No apartó la vista de mi mano, que había bajado para juguetear con mis testículos.

—¿Ves algo que te guste? —le provoqué. Reímos ante el tópico de la frase y esas carcajadas parecieron relajarle. Respiré hondo, el corazón latiendo con furia en mi pecho.

—Todo... —concedió, apoyándose sobre los codos—. Todo...

—Yo también veo algo definitivamente...espectacular —asentí. De rodillas, dejé rodar mi lengua por la sutil hebra que moría en el delicado pubis tachonado de rizos sedosos. Le olí, pendiente de todas y cada una de sus reacciones—. Tienes una polla preciosa —alabé. Ligeramente curvada, el prepucio permitía apreciar parte de la contundente cabeza color cereza. Lamí la abertura, paladeándole. Amargo y salado, su néctar explotó en mi paladar como si fuese el más exquisito de los licores—. Caliente y dura...como a mí me gusta... —Sin ceremonias la dejé entrar en mi hambrienta boca, gimiendo de gusto, provocando que casi saltase ante la súbita sensación de mi humedad rodeándole. Relajé la garganta hasta que mi nariz estuvo intoxicada por el olor almizclado que impregnaba la dorada entrepierna. Casi no escuchaba sus quejidos, demasiado excitado por la mera idea de estar allí, chupándosela a Scorpius como para fijarme en nada más que ese miembro que goteaba a milímetros de mis labios. Le masturbé despacio, sin pretender ir más allá. Reí ante los lamentos que demandaban más contacto. Trazando el camino desde su ingle, volví a llevarle dentro, mi lengua aplanada contra la gruesa vena que reptaba desde la base al extremo inflamado. Me detuve y volví a liberarle, mordisqueando la tensa piel.

—¡Harryyyyy...! —gimoteó. Sus caderas pugnaron contra mis manos. Jadeaba, el rubio cabello enredado, espesos mechones empapados que caían ocultando sus facciones, los labios entreabiertos. Cruzamos las miradas un momento—. ¿Puedo...? ¡Oh por Circe! —gritó cuando llevé uno de sus testículos a mi boca.

—¿Puedes? —pregunté a mi vez, abriéndole más los muslos. El roce de la sábana contra mi sexo me estaba matando. No impulsarme contra el colchón era la cosa más difícil que había hecho en la vida. Canturreé con suavidad, lamiéndole como si fuese una golosina.

—¿Puedo...llamarte Harry? —Se mordió un labio y extendió las piernas, dándome una maravillosa visión de su entrada. La piel sonrosada y suave brilló cuando la mojé, sólo un toque, un lento sondeo del apretado músculo, tuve que recordarme que debía ir con cuidado. Mordí una de sus nalgas, chupé y lamí su entrada, antes de regresar hasta el miembro que derramaba un denso hilo transparente que se derramó sobre su vientre. Succioné, dándole un poco de espectáculo, gimiendo y ronroneando.

—Scorpius...te estoy chupando la polla —remarqué la afirmación con un liguero beso en el glande—, _debes_ llamarme Harry.

Gateé hasta estar frente a frente, la sensación de la húmeda verga contra la mía casi me enloquece.

—Harry... —repitió despacio, sus dedos tocaron mis labios inflamados—. Harry...

—Puedes llamarme cómo quieras Scorpius...se oye bien en ti —aseguré, hundiendo mis caderas en las suyas mientras le besaba. Que me tuviese abrazado con sus piernas y manos, frenético no ayudaba en nada en mis deseos de hacerle llegar al clímax sin seguirle como un crío inexperto. Dejé escapar un lamento anhelante, su lengua viajó por mi garganta, mientras musitaba algo que no comprendía. Pero la curiosidad murió cuando alcanzó mi hombro, que mordió con fuerza, corcoveando contra mi.

Tomándole por sorpresa, giré, llevándole conmigo. Sus ojos azules llamearon con exquisita fiereza cuando se acopló a la nueva postura, las rodillas a cada lado de mi cintura, sus dedos perdidos en el vello oscuro del pecho. Se arqueó temblando cuando su entrepierna encontró la dureza que necesitaba. Agité la cabeza, apretándole las nalgas para detenerle.

—Álzate —dicté, la ansiedad se estaba convirtiendo en frustración. Estrujé la base de mi polla, que latió de hambre por el Dios que se cernía sobre mí. Enarqué una ceja ante su expresión interrogante y sin añadir nada, me deslicé hasta que tuve de nuevo su sexo a mi alcance. Sus ojos no tenían fondo, intensos y azules como el cielo antes de anochecer—. Ahora Scorp...vas a follarme la boca —anuncié con una firmeza que no sabía de donde procedía. Con los dedos extendidos detuve su pelvis, hundí la nariz en su calor hasta trazar el camino desde su entrada hasta los testículos con la punta de la lengua—. Vas a vaciarte en mi garganta, me vas a dar cuanto tengas. Y me vas a mirar mientras lo haces, porque quiero que sepas cuanto voy a disfrutarlo... Ven aquí.

La sensación de sus manos enredadas en mi cabello era el preludio que necesitaba para devorarle. Chasqueé la palma contra la piel de su trasero y le animé a penetrarme sin recelos. Gemí con fuerza en torno a su carne, relajándome cuanto pude, permitiéndole tomar el control. Las palmas laxas rodeando su cintura. Se rindió con un lamento mientras empezaba a balancearse, ganando confianza y ritmo con cada una de sus acometidas. Ronroneé al sentirle latir y crecer contra mis mejillas. Percibía cómo un cálido hilo de saliva resbalaba por mi barbilla pero nada era importante, sólo observarle, temblando ya presa del clímax. Apreté la raíz de esa polla que encabritada, se derramaba en mi garganta, alimentándome con largas y espesas erupciones, que me bebí con complacida satisfacción. Mi propia verga pedía a gritos atención, pero aquel momento era sólo de él. Yo lo ansiaba así, desbocado, maldiciendo, enterrándose hasta el fondo. Mi nombre nunca me pareció más hermoso que en ese instante, con Scorpius sobre mí, sollozando de deleite. Froté sus muslos en lentos círculos, liberándole con suavidad de la cárcel de mi boca.

Se inclinó hasta que tuve sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza. Había una mirada ensimismada en esas inmensidades de aguamarina. El sudor salado que goteó desde su rostro me escoció, pero le dejé lamerme, hasta que recogió los restos de su esperma que me goteaban por las mejillas y la garganta.

—Eso ha sido increíble...Harry, no tengo palabras —aseguró con un suspiro antes de besarme. Sabía a su propio semen y a algo que me recordó a la sangre. Chupé su lengua juguetona hasta que se apartó para mirarme con cierta inseguridad—. Antes...te mentí...

—¿De veras? —Mis manos recorrieron despacio la depresión de su cintura, corcoveando contra las pálidas nalgas de Scorp. Encajé mi sexo en medio de toda esa suavidad y embestí. Mordiéndome un labio, le deslicé los dedos por el vientre, subiendo hasta ganar sus pezones erizados—. ¿No te gusto...? —Fingí pesar—. Lo sabía...

—No Harry Oh...eres más de lo que nunca imaginé...—negó con las mejillas enrojecidas y una trémula mueca que le hizo parecer increíblemente vulnerable. Y yo no le quería así, quería que no olvidase jamás ese día, que cuando pensase en mí, temblase por dentro—. Es que quiero...Oh Circe, eso se siente extraño... —susurró ante un nuevo golpe de mi polla entre sus glúteos.

—Tu culo se siente maravilloso...y yo no miento —bromeé con dificultad. Aguijonazos de angustioso placer me estaban derritiendo. No sabía si iba a soportar mucho tiempo más.

—Nunca había... quiero hacerlo, probarte...quiero todo eso que me has dicho, pero no sé cómo hacerlo Harry —confesó arqueándose contra mi falo. Llevé sus manos hasta que él mismo era quien aferraba mi carne entre la suya. Me alcé contra ese húmedo ardor. Le animé a apretar más, a frotarse tanto como quisiera. Para cuando mis huevos empezaron a contraerse en rítmicas punzadas, su pene estaba de nuevo recuperando la turgencia. Me hundí en el colchón jadeando. Por las barbas de Merlín, estaba dividido entre el deseo de volver a mamársela o la urgencia de desvirgarle.

—Eres perfecto...no necesitas nada más —le aseguré, pellizcándole un pezón. Respiré hondo intentando conjurar las imágenes más horribles que pudiese para no acabar como un adolescente. El corazón era un tambor sordo en mi pecho—. Un hombre podría correrse sólo mirándote, ¿o crees que estoy así de duro por aburrimiento?...pero hoy no, hoy quiero follarte Scorp... tengo que hacerlo.

Me acunó las mejillas con las manos antes de ofrecerme el beso más tierno que jamás hubiese esperado. Suspiré, permitiéndole acomodarse a mi lado. El frasco de aceite rodó a mi palma con un _accio_ no verbal.

—Relájate...esto va a gustarte.

—Lo sé... —asintió. Le ceñí para poder tenerle aún más próximo. Tanto que el calor de su cuerpo invadía en oleadas mi espacio personal. Las pestañas doradas aletearon, ocultando un instante la intensidad de sus pupilas. ¿Cómo había podido pasar por alto esos ojos?

—Ven, ven aquí...aproxímate —pedí en su oído. Le abracé mientras nuestras bocas se rozaban. Le acaricié el cuello con la nariz, sonriendo ante el delicado eco que escapó de su garganta—. Eres tan guapo Scorp...suave, elegante...me encantas, eres delicioso —arrullé, destapando el frasco. El olor especiado era conocido y a la vez nuevo al entibiarse sobre su piel. Besé su vientre, mientras extendía el aceite por su sexo, bajé por el perineo hasta bordear el prieto anillo rosado. Había algo atávico en la idea de saber que nadie jamás había estado así con él. Yo no era capaz de recordar de forma concisa el modo en que perdí mi virginidad y me descubrí deseando darle lo mejor y hacer que el muchacho guardase un buen recuerdo del momento, como yo lo haría.

—Harry... —Su tono apremiante me llenó de una profunda necesidad. Tragué con fuerza mientras le notaba temblar. Gateé hasta que estuve entre sus piernas entreabiertas. Susurré ternezas entre besos y mordiscos, lamí y mimé cuanto pude alcanzar. Hasta que el miembro grueso y sonrosado, estaba descansando de nuevo contra el cóncavo estómago de Scorp, que me devolvía cada caricia con abandonado desespero, supliendo su inexperiencia con una adorable entrega.

—Shhhh —le calmé cuando al fin entré en su cuerpo. Su carne se ciñó contra mi índice—, lo estás haciendo estupendamente Scorp, bésame. Te sientes tan bien, caliente y resbaladizo...me encantas —alenté entre besos—, voy a poner otro, no te tenses...merlín, no puedo esperar a estar dentro de ti, ¡eres tan hermoso!, no sabes lo bien que te ves...hummm... si, ¿quieres que te chupe? —Una lenta lamida acompañó al baile de mis dedos—. Podría hacerlo por siempre, delicioso. Sí...sí...así... ¿te gusta? —reí al notarle estremecerse, mi dedo corazón pulsaba con decisión contra su próstata—. Claro que te gusta...eres precioso, así alza el trasero. Despacio...no tenemos prisas, ¿sabes? —Sudaba a mares mientras con un último beso en la pelvis de Scorp, le alcé, dudando sobre si debería hacerle girar, y facilitarle la penetración, o hacerlo frente a frente. Al final, el deseo de contemplarle me superó. Busqué una almohada y le acomodé. Le oía apremiándome, sus rodillas extendidas, la delicada entrada ahora dilatada y enrojecida pidiendo por un último roce. Hundí la lengua allí, uniendo mi salvia al aceite, pensando que podría pasarme la vida deleitándome en ese sabor.

—¡Harry...! Oh por favor... —rogó, tocando con cautela mi cabeza, sus caderas en alto—. Ya...fóllame o voy a... tan cerca... —Dejó caer los dedos mientras le penetraba una última vez, relajándole aún más.

—Impaciente —me mofé, mientras colocaba al fin, la cabeza de mi polla en su entrada. Empujé, dolorido por esa ardiente estrechez que me succionaba. Gimoteé, no hundirme con toda la fuerza que ansiaba, significó que las últimas reservas de autocontrol que tenía se me acabasen. Me doblé sobre mi mismo, inspirando hondo, boqueando contra esa boca que me apresó sin darme tregua. Su lengua jugó con la mía, lenta y persuasiva. Me deslicé en aquel terso canal, tan angosto que me parecía imposible estar dentro por entero. Busqué su expresión y encontré deleite, aprensión, incomodidad, impaciencia, ganas.

—Sigue —urgió. Sus uñas clavadas en mis hombros, las pupilas dilatadas al máximo.

Me incorporé, llevándole conmigo, la gravedad asentó su cuerpo sobre mis muslos, las piernas pálidas rodeándome. Le guié, ayudándole a equilibrase, los pies sobre la cama. Estábamos tan calientes, los dos. Mi cuerpo contra el suyo. Su piel ardía, enrojecida, sudorosa, imaginaba que como yo mismo. Me impulsé con lentitud, dándole el control de la profundidad y la fuerza de las acometidas. Temía que en mi necesidad pudiese herirle. Apenas si pude pronunciar palabra, demasiado ocupado besándole, acariciando cada porción de sedosa piel disponible como para acertar a hacer algo más que gemir en su oído.

Le tumbé de nuevo, su cuerpo elástico resbalando hasta descansar sobre las sábanas. Respirando con dificultad, le observé aferrarse al cabecero de la cama para impulsarse a su vez, saliendo al encuentro de todas y cada una de mis acometidas. Sujeté su verga, que creció entre mis dedos. Le observé, tenía los parpados casi cerrados, el destello azul dándole un aspecto devastador. Sus músculos me estrujaron con fuerza, y supe que estaba perdido. Un latigazo sensual me recorrió la base de la columna. Los labios, los dedos, las piernas se me entumecieron mientras pugnada, clavándome en las entrañas que me acogían. Se alzó buscándome, carne contra carne, tan cercanos como pudimos.

—Voy a correrme... —anuncié apremiante, masturbándole acompasado al rítmico movimiento de mi verga—. Ven conmigo Scorpius.

Sólo nos llevó un par de toques más, y aquel glorioso placer nos inundó. Su semen empapándonos, mientra yo me vaciaba en él, eyaculando con tanta fuerza que casi sentí dolor. Hundió su lengua en mi boca, los pies apretados en mi espalda, las manos en mi cabeza, bebiéndose mi aliento, dándome el suyo. Quería que no acabase. Estar dentro de aquel angosto espacio resbaladizo que me estrangulaba era el jodido paraíso. No fui capaz de alejarme, rendido caí sobre él, soportando el peso con mis codos. El sudor y el esperma, su cuerpo, aquel aroma indefinible. Era perfecto. Scorpius era perfecto. Había olvidado cuan perfecto era el sexo si estabas con la persona adecuada.

—¿Estás bien? —indagué pasados unos minutos.

—No te vayas Harry... —me pidió con la voz ronca. Con cierta vergüenza, recordé que ambos habíamos acabado siendo más vocales de lo que nunca creí que podríamos serlo. Carraspeé y asentí, notando su ligerísimo estremecimiento al notar como mi pene se deslizaba fuera de su cuerpo.

Dos pases de varita y varios besos y caricias después, habíamos recuperado un nivel de higiene aceptable y nos mirábamos con sonrisas tontas en la cara. Lo mejor era que me importaba poco estar babeando de gusto por tenerle allí. Al contrario, planeaba como deshacerme de Albus si se le ocurría aparecer y alargar más la visita de Scorpius. Por su expresión satisfecha, estaría de acuerdo en lo que le propusiese, no me quedaban dudas.

—¿Te parece bien si dormimos un rato? —propuse—. Creo que ambos lo necesitamos.

—Me parece estupendo —asintió, con las mejillas encendidas.

Las persianas bajaron en silencio atenuando la luz mientras convocaba una jarra de agua y dos vasos. Bebimos en silencio. Scorp me contempló un instante, sus ojos celestes brillaron y sin añadir nada, le abracé. De pronto, su voz rompió el cómodo silencio.

—Hoy es treinta y uno de julio, ¿verdad?

Abrí los ojos sorprendido, leche, era cierto. Lo había olvidado por completo.

—Cosas de la edad —bromeé—, a estas alturas es mejor hacer como que...

—Feliz cumpleaños Harry —susurró, cortando mis palabras con un beso húmedo. Su lengua lánguida inundando mi boca con delicadeza.

—Gracias a ti... —aseguré, asentando mis palmas en su trasero—. Esta fecha no va a volver a ser lo mismo después de esto.

Se levantó sobre sus manos y con gula, devoró mi boca hasta que estábamos una vez más enrojecidos y agitados.

—Voy a encargarme de eso... —amenazó, punteando cada palabra con una caricia.

—Ven aquí —pedí—. Durmamos un rato...y después...quiero mi regalo.

Se enredó contra mí, su risa vibrando contra mi pecho. No me extrañó para nada lo bien que su cuerpo encajaba contra el mío. Con un suspiro satisfecho, me relajé. Su aliento tibio me rozaba el cuello. Le miré de reojo; tenía la mejilla acomodada en mi hombro y una sonrisa dulcísima en los labios. _Perfecto._ Tenía el presentimiento de que aquella iba a ser la primera de muchas mañanas en su compañía.

_Nox..._


End file.
